Electronic items, such as computers, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones and many other electronic items, often have a memory device to store information. Some conventional memory devices may have error detection and correction capability to detect and correct errors that may occur in the stored information when the stored information is retrieved. Some other memory devices have no error detection and correction capability. Thus, these memory devices may be unsuitable or have limited use in some electronic items.